This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Sulphur-induced proteins were observed in 2D-gel electrophoresis separations. These gel-plugs were excised and wil be digested and identified by LC/MS experiments. Since the genome of these bacteria have not been sequenced yet, the project required de novo sequencing, and homology searches.